1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pattern having variable colors. Especially, the present invention can be applied to soft materials such as wearing apparels or household cloths in which the pattern is added to increase the decorative effect. Further, with the change of the viewing angle, the viewer can get distinct visual feelings of variable colors.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many apparels or household cloths are additionally provided with various decorations thereon. For example, the addition of the patterns is one of the most common ways. The patterns are presented on the surface of the cloth by embroidering or printing, thereby to emphasize its unique style and satisfy the relish and demand of customers.
In order to outstand the visual effect of the pattern, the colors, materials and processing manners of the patterns are important factors having an influence on the representation of the patterns. Therefore, many manufacturers aim to develop novel and improved manners for representing the patterns.
Since the pattern on the cloth still belongs to a static design, when the pattern and its colors are viewed from different angles, only the shape of the pattern may be changed due to the individual viewing angle. However, the pattern itself still represents a stiff and toneless visual effect. In view of this, although the manufacturers in this art have continuously tried to find a feasible solution, there is no ideal solution so far.